


Remember When

by Winterlilith



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlilith/pseuds/Winterlilith
Summary: A short heart-felt KyouMami story. Deals with after break up scenario. Takes place a year later. I wanted to do a short oneshot of them being older and dealing with a senario where breaking up over differences had occurred and a chance meeting would make things better again.





	

Autumn had come again to the town of Mitakihara. Leaves turning shades of the sun and falling quietly to the ground. The smells of pumpkins and spice coming from shops selling things. The air bringing a slight chill to those who walked outside. It was the beginning of another years end. And like most things that end there is new beginnings just waiting to spring forth. But for one Kyouko Sakura, Autumn was just a season with no meaning to her. She sat at a bench in the local park hands in her pockets slouched into the seat staring straight with a look of displeasure. She wasn’t looking at anything in particular but passerby’s seemed to walk around her wondering what had made the young woman so angry. But Kyouko wasn’t angry. Not in the slightest. She just had a look of ‘bother me and your dead’. She hadn’t always had such a venomous look. A brazen look sure when she was younger. But now that she was older her looks took on a permanent bitter look to the outside world. She hadn’t changed much since her younger days. Same old red hair pulled into its trademark ponytail. Her clothes had changed from its usual attire to one that matched her more adult tastes. Black leather jacket, black tank top, and jeans torn and ripped in places adorned her. She hadn’t changed much in her taste for foot wear wearing brown leather boots. Around her wrists were several bracelets, some meaning things others just for show. Kyouko slouched more digging into her right pocket pulling out a carton of a brand of cigarettes she had found she liked. When she started smoking she couldn’t really recall. It may have been after a certain event or during. But that didn’t matter and trying to remember things made her smoke even more. Pulling out one from the carton before putting the pack back into her jacket she reached into her pocket again searching for a lighter. Finding the small device she stuck the cigarette into her mouth bringing the lighter to the end and lighting it. Taking a long drag on the cigarette she leaned her head back staring up at the sky. She let her mind wander thinking of nothing in particular.

Unbeknownst to Kyouko she hadn’t noticed she had been spotted by a familiar face. The footsteps grew closer before one Mami Tomoe had leaned into Kyouko’s view giving her a calm look. Kyouko blinked before irking seeing Mami and quickly regained her composure sitting back up right before looking back at the blonde. Mami smiled. “Hello Kyouko..”Mami said. Kyouko sat there looking Mami up in down. Not much about the blonde woman had changed. Hair still the same. A more mature looking dress with a pull over jacket. High heels with a dull color on them. “Mami..”Kyouko said simply before turning back around trying to ignore her hoping she would go away. Silently she was cursing at herself as her heart skipped a few beats having feeling resurfaced. They hadn’t seen or spoke to each other since that day. Mami walked around the bench before taking a seat next to the red head. “How’ve you been Kyouko?”she asked looking at her. Kyouko focused her eyes on a bird off in the distance. “Fine.”she said before taking the cigarette from her mouth flicking its ashes to the ground below. “That’s good.”Mami said looking at bit awkward. Why had she decided to go talk to her. Mami reached up moving a stand of her hair behind her ear. “When did you take up smoking?”she asked. Kyouko shrugged bringing the cigarette to her mouth but Mami silently took it from her taking a drag off it. Kyouko blinked looking at Mami in surprise. “I could ask the same of you...”Kyouko said putting on a cocky smirk. “A while now...but not often.”Mami said before blowing smoke off to the side. The two sat in silence for a bit Mami taking drags until the cigarette was done and dropping it to the ground stepping on it. “I normally charge for people getting stuff off me.”Kyouko said. Mami faced her raising an eyebrow with a daring look. “Then what do I owe you?”she asked. Kyouko quickly glanced away from Mami hoping she hadn’t caught that blush tinting her cheeks. Old feeling she thought she buried since that day were starting to well up in her and the more Mami sat with her. The more she feared she’d end up doing something regrettable. “Five bucks...”Kyouko said simply not looking at Mami. Mami smiled sadly. Seeing Kyouko like this made her wonder if the redhead really did hate her from the things that happened between them. Mami looked down before reaching into the bag she had searching for a five dollar bill to give the redhead. Kyouko glanced back at Mami seeing she was digging into her purse. Obvious looking for cash to give her. Kyouko sighed. “But since its you I’ll let it side for once” Kyouko said. Mami blinked glancing at her seeing her face. Their eyes searched each others as if they were looking for that glimmer of hope something had stayed there. Mami smiled a little and nodded. “If you say so.” she said simply. Mami stood dusting her dress off a bit. “I should get going. It was….nice seeing you again Kyouko.”Mami said before walking away. Kyouko slumped more into the bench. There was no denying that Kyouko was still in love with Mami even thought they had broken up over differences. And seeing her. Hearing her voice seemed to make feelings resurface but only left a painful ache in her heart. She could never have Mami back. Even if things somehow worked back in her favor. Mami had probably even moved on. Kyouko sighed heavy reaching into her pocket for another cigarette. This would put Kyouko back into her feeling like she was over Mami. But in truth she knew she could never get over her. But there was always ways to do so. Kyouko was just stubborn. Kyouko glanced in the direction Mami went seeing her still leaving. She bit her lower lip before getting up off the bench before making a dash after Mami.   
Mami had just turned a corner to get to the parking lot where her car was parked when she heard her name being called. Mami turned around blinking seeing Kyouko running towards her before slowing down to a walk until she stood infront of the blonde. Kyouko looked at Mami with a worried look. “What is it?”Mami asked looking at the redhead worried as well. “I...” Kyouko faltered. There was so many things she wanted to tell Mami. So many feelings she wanted to confess to the blonde she still had and hoped there was still a place in her heart for her. Kyouko searched Mami’s eyes again looking for that look Mami had given her so many times. That look of devotion and love. “I ...wanted.”words failed Kyouko. Mami smiled and moved closer wrapping her arms around the redhead. Kyouko blinked confused at first but that little bit of hope she had saved started to slip away the more Mami hugged her.   
“I’m sorry about that time...”Mami said hugging her tighter. “Don’t be….I should of...been more supportive...”Kyouko said. Mami leaned back looking at Kyouko. “No you were supportive enough.” She said. Kyouko smiled a little. Mami then let Kyouko go before thinking of something. “You know I don’t have to be back home so early...do you..wanna grab something with me?”Mami offered. Kyouko felt her stomach gurgle happily. Kyouko smirked before nodding a little. “Yeah if its okay...”Kyouko said. Mami nodded. “I don’t mind….besides we should catch up more...than just sitting in a park smoking.” she teased. Kyouko put on a somewhat sour look before chuckling a bit. “Yeah I guess” she agreed. “Well come on my cars this way..”Mami said before turning heading back towards the direction her car was in. Kyouko nodded following behind the blonde. Maybe now the two could become friends again. The other things maybe could happen or not but it didn’t matter to Kyouko now. Right now just being by Mami again made her feel better. Like a darkness had lifted again. The two started to joke with each other into the parking lot. Each getting a laugh out of the other. It was a start for the two. And that’s all Kyouko could of asked for. To be with Mami no matter what she was considered.


End file.
